Switched
by Flashstrike9906
Summary: What if Tigerstar was good? What if Firestar was evil? Well those questions will be answered now, Tigerclaw is a ThunderClan warrior who suspects there's something off about the kitty-pet turned apprentice Firepaw, but will he be able to prove there's something wrong about him before the young cat's ambitious becomes too great?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**I've been looking for Tigerstar is good stories, but they are few and far between, and I've also been looking for Evil Firestar and those too are few and far between, so here is my take, on what if the roles were switched.**

 **Switched:**

 **Prologue**

Tigerclaw jumped at the RiverClan cat snarling and clawing at its pale blue pelt, when a large dark red tom torn him off the cat, "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm a hair on his pelt." The RiverClan deputy snarled (Just a note, I don't own Into the Wild, I have only read it once, and that was a long time ago, I am going off the Warriors Wiki and what I can remember and other fanfictions)

Oakheart jumped at Tigerclaw his claw unsheathed, a tortoiseshell tom jumped forward and tumbled with Oakheart, rolling under a rockfall, Tigerclaw heard a rumbling and looked up and the rocks began to fall, "Redtail!" He called, "Look out!" But it was too late the ThunderClan deputy was crushed along with Oakheart.

Tigerclaw looked around, ThunderClan was losing, "ThunderClan retreat!" He called to the cats, and the cats dove into the brush around the area.

 **Switched Switched Switched Switched Switched Switched**

Thistlestar sat looking at the stars on the Highledge, letting the moonlight flood over his fur, his ears were turned to the forest, as if trying to hear the patrol he'd sent to Sunningrocks, another cat slipped up behind him.

"How is Mousefur?" He asked his voice low and raspy

"She will heal." The tortoiseshell she-cat said, "Her wound was deep, but she is young."

"At least that is certain." He rumbled "Has StarClan spoken to you recently?" The gray and white tom asked

"Not for some moons." Spottedleaf replied looking up at the same stars as Thistlestar, "But I am confident that they are with us."

"Then they are." Thistlestar said looking down

As he spoke a bright light whizzed across the sky, the light catching Thistlestar's eye he turned to look at Spottedleaf, but her eyes were round and focused, questions burned in his mind, but kept quiet.

"It was StarClan." She breathed at last, "They have told me that Fire can save our Clan, if led the right way."

"But Fire destroys not saves." Thistlestar exclaimed,

"StarClan has spoken." Spottedleaf said, "That is all I can say, but if you wish to challenge our ancestors."

Thistlestar shook his head, "I may not understand it, but StarClan has spoken, Fire will save our Clan."

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader: Thistlestar: Large sleek dark gray and white tom with dark amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Lionheart: Magnificent Golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lions mane: Apprentice Graypaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf: beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinct dappled pelt**

 **Warriors:**

 **Sootfang: Dark blue-gray tom with a white muzzle and a scar ridden pelt**

 **Tigerclaw: Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually sharp front claws: Apprentice Ravenpaw**

 **Whitestorm: Big white tom: Apprentice Sandpaw**

 **Darkstripe: Sleek black and gray tabby tom: Apprentice Dustpaw**

 **Thrushwing: Light ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes**

 **Lilyheart: Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Longtail: Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes**

 **Runningwind: Swift tabby tom**

 **Willowpelt: very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

 **Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dustpaw: Dark brown tabby tom**

 **Sandpaw: pale ginger she-cat**

 **Ravenpaw: small skinny black tom with a white dash on his chest, and a white tipped tail**

 **Graypaw: long-haired gray tom with a darker gray stripe running down his head**

 **Firepaw handsome ginger tom**

 **Queens**

 **Frostfur: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Brindleface: Pretty tabby she-cat**

 **Goldenflower: pale ginger she-cat**

 **Speckletail: pale tabby she-cat, the oldest nursery queen**

 **Elders:**

 **Halftail: Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing**

 **Smallear: Gray tom with very small ears: Oldest tom in ThunderClan**

 **Patchpelt: Small black-and-white tom**

 **One-eye: pale gray she-cat the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf**

 **Dappletail: once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader: Brokenstar: Long-haired dark brown tabby tom**

 **Deputy: Blackfoot: Large white tom with huge jet-black paws**

 **Medicine cat: Runningnose small gray and white tom**

 **Warriors:**

 **Stumpytail: Brown tabby tom: Apprentice Brownpaw**

 **Boulder: silver tabby tom: Apprentice Wetpaw**

 **Russetfur: Sleek scrawny dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Clawface: Battle-scarred brown tom: Apprentice Littlepaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Brownpaw: Brown tom**

 **Wetpaw: Gray tabby tom**

 **Littlepaw: Very small thin brown tabby tom with light blue eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Dawncloud: small tabby she-cat**

 **Brightflower: black and white she-cat**

 **Elders:**

 **Ashfur: thin gray tom**

 **Nightpelt: black tom**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader: Tallstar: Black and white tom with a very long tail**

 **Deputy Deadfoot: A black tom with a twisted paw**

 **Medicine cat: Barkface: a short tailed brown tom**

 **Warriors:**

 **Mudclaw: Mottled brown tom: Apprentice Webpaw**

 **Tornear: tabby tom: Apprentice Runningpaw**

 **Onewhisker: young brown tabby tom: Apprentice Whitepaw**

 **Queens:**

 **Ashfoot: Gray she-cat**

 **Morningflower: Tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader: Crookedstar: a huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw**

 **Deputy Leopardfoot: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

 **Medicine cat: Mudfur: Long-haired light brown tom**

 **Warriors:**

 **Blackclaw: smoky black tom: Apprentice Heavypaw**

 **Bluefur Blue-gray she-cat with silver around her muzzle**

 **Stonefur: Gray tom with battle-scarred ears: Apprentice Shadepaw**

 **Loudbelly: Dark brown tom: Apprentice Silverpaw**

 **Silverstream: Pretty slender silver tabby**

 **Whiteclaw: dark tom**

 **Queens**

 **Mistyfoot: lithe blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

 **Cat outside the Clans:**

 **Yellowfang: Old dark gray she-cat with a broad face, yellow eyes**

 **Smudge: plump friendly black-and-white tom who lives in a house at the edge of the forest**

 **Barley: Black-and-white tom who lives in a farm close to the forest**

 **A/N And there's the prologue hope you like it! Yes, there are a few OCs in there that will prove necessary to the story, anyway favorite and review! And see you next time**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Switched, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Tigerclaw dragged Redtail's body into camp, and set the deputy down, seeing that Ravenpaw had already announced his death to the Clan, he exhaled the breath he had held, and found the scent of his Clan refreshing to the smell of death he had been smelling.

Spottedleaf ran up to him, herbs in her mouth, Tigerclaw looked up as Thistlestar approached, "What happened?" The leader asked his eyes clear, "RiverClan attacked Sunningrocks, Oakheart and Redtail fought and both were killed in a rockfall." Tigerclaw responded

Thistlestar's eyes showed grief for the death of his deputy but didn't respond, Tigerclaw nodded and began to turn away, but smelled a strange scent, one that had haunted him since he was a kit, "Thistlestar, are kittypets invading?" He asked somehow calmly, while his mind was screaming at him.

"Ah, yes." Thistlestar flicked his tail and a young ginger tom came forward, "This is Firepaw, the kittypet I was telling you about." Tigerclaw searched his memories of that time, "I remember, but why have him join ThunderClan?"

"We need more warriors." Thistlestar said gravely, "And young Firepaw here is a forest cat at heart." Tigerclaw grimaced, and muttered under his breath, "All kittypets should be turned away." Firepaw glared at him, "So you are Tigerclaw, Graypaw has been telling me about you." The young tom had a sneer on his face, that disappeared as soon as Thistlestar turned towards him.

Thistlestar walked past him and jumped on highledge, "Redtail is dead and Dustpaw needs a new mentor." The leader said curtly, but Tigerclaw wasn't paying attention to him, he was watching Firepaw, the ginger apprentice had a look in his eye, and Tigerclaw didn't like it one bit.

Thrushwing walked up to him as Dustpaw was given to Darkstripe, Thrushwing's ear had cobwebs in it, "That new apprentice Firepaw, attacked me." He growled, "And Thistlestar allowed it." Tigerclaw licked his younger brother's cheek, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him." Thrushwing's eyes softened, "Not like you could've done anything."

"I could've stopped the fight." Tigerclaw said, getting angrier by the second, Thrushwing batted his ear, "Listen to Thistlestar." He said teasingly, Tigerclaw stuck his tongue out at him but turned his attention back to Thistlestar, "We need a new deputy since Redtail is dead." Thistlestar began.

"I say these words before the body of Redtail that he may hear and approve of my choice, Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw looked at his friend who was standing with his mouth open, he watched as Sootfang shoved him forward, Lionheart gulped before nodding, "Thank you Thistlestar." Tigerclaw turned his gaze back to Firepaw, the young cat was still watching hungrily, and for the first time in moons, Tigerclaw realized how old his old mentor looked.

The meeting ended and Graypaw and Firepaw went into the apprentices' den, while Tigerclaw stood watching, letting out a sigh, Tigerclaw turned towards the medicine den, "Spottedleaf?" He called in, "Tigerclaw?" Came the reply from the medicine cat

"How is Ravenpaw?" Tigerclaw asked about his apprentice, Tigerclaw wished he could be like Dustpaw, his brother, but the young tom just wasn't brave enough to be a warrior.

"He will recover." Spottedleaf said, "But no training tomorrow." Tigerclaw nodded, "I understand." He backed out and went into the warriors' den, and into his nest.

 **Switched Switched Switched Switched Switched Switched Switched**

Tigerclaw awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, he stretched and yawned in his nest, actually smiling before remembering that Firepaw had joined the Clan, and grimacing, he shook his head and stood up.

Remembering that he couldn't train Ravenpaw today, he looked around, and found Lionheart walking up to him, "Since Firepaw doesn't have a mentor he's going to be coming with us today okay?" The golden tom said.

Tigerclaw raised an eyebrow, "Ravenpaw can't train today." He said, Lionheart's eyes light with surprise, "Will you still come with us, two warriors will be better than one." Tigerclaw nodded, Lionheart nodded his thanks, then padded off to get the apprentices.

 **POV Switch!**

Ravenpaw (Yes Ravenpaw) laid in the medicine den, eyes still closed but he was awake, he ran the events of the previous day over and over in his mind, Ravenpaw had to admit he had no taste for battle and would much rather spend his days in peace.

But he knew Thistlestar wouldn't allow it, he had to earn his warrior name and fight the remainder of his days, Ravenpaw let out a big sigh, one that alerted Spottedleaf, the tortoiseshell she-cat padded over, "Your awake." She mewed, Ravenpaw nodded.

"How do you feel?" The medicine cat asked, "Fine." Ravenpaw said shrugging, the black tom turned away, "Not fine." Spottedleaf's eyes filled with care, "What do you mean?" Ravenpaw looked away, "I feel as though I'm not serving ThunderClan like I should, and…"

"And?" Spottedleaf pressed, "I feel as though I'm disappointing Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf sighed, "Not all of us find our path as a warrior." She mewed, Ravenpaw turned to look at her again, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Spottedleaf's eyes born into his, "What I'm saying Ravenpaw is." She paused, "Would you like to become a medicine cat?"

 **Thanks to Random Fan's Sis and DragonoftheStars1429 for reviewing, also, There won't be a chapter for the next two weeks as I am going on vacation**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Copyright: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters, except Sootfang, Thrushwing, and Lilyheart**

Ravenpaw gaped at Spottedleaf, "Me a medicine cat?" He asked, "Why? How?" Spottedleaf just started to laugh, "is it really that hard to believe?" Ravenpaw nodded trying to understand why the medicine cat would want him as her apprentice

He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't fight, couldn't hunt or anything, so why? "I'm useless that's why." Ravenpaw mewed, Spottedleaf looked at with with either sadness or pity in her eyes, the black tom couldn't tell.

"No one is useless Ravenpaw." She started, "We all have our unique skills and talents, maybe you have yet to find them."

Ravenpaw started to think it over, if he was a medicine cat, he would never be in battles, and he could speak to StarClan! But he would never have a mate or kits, aw what would that matter and who would ever want him as a mate anyway.

But still, how could he? His brother already shunning him would ignore him completely and Tigerclaw… the big warrior would hate him how could he do it?

"What about Tigerclaw?" Ravenpaw asked timidly, Spottedleaf smiled at him, "He'll get another apprentice." She replied, "But you don't have to answer now." She assured him, Ravenpaw looked at her strangely, "Do I have a timeline to decide?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Take as long on you need." She said, he looked away, and curled up, maybe he could be a medicine cat, but he didn't need to decide right away, so maybe he could think it over with a nap.

 **Switched**

Tigerclaw walked alongside Lionheart, as they showed the two apprentices the territory, grumbling under his breath, Firepaw was a kittypet and would stink up the territory, in his opinion the tom should be lazing around in his twoleg nest.

But how could he go against Thistlestar? The tom who was his uncle, his mentor. After Pinestar had left Sootfang had taken over as his father, and Thistlestar being Snowfur's mate, was his uncle, really, but Sootfang had his own apprentice and though he would've liked having the blue tom as a mentor, Thistlestar turned out best for him.

The tom had taught him everything, Firepaw was in the Clan to stay and there was nothing Tigerclaw could do about it.

And now, Tigerclaw had the responsibility of training him, within the bounds that it never became officially Tigerclaw would be fine with it, spend a little bit of the day training him, then leave the ginger kit alone for the rest of the time.

Tigerclaw watched as Firepaw took in his surroundings, unlike other apprentices when they saw the territory for the first time, he was solemn looking around quietly with a calculating look on his face, as though he were trying to figure out whether it was worth his time.

Tigerclaw wondered what to say, sure it was always good to point out where they were, but he didn't really feel like it, he could have it so Firepaw could get embarrassed when he didn't know where he was with a patrol.

But Lionheart seemed to have other plans, "And this is the Sandy Hollow." The tom's mew rumbled, "This is where battle training will take place." Firepaw nodded, "Do battles happen often?" A vicious gleam in his eye.

"Not really." Tigerclaw said speedily, "There's often a little skirmish over borders, but never full out battles, the last we had was with WindClan, when Thistlestar was a kit." Firepaw nodded, but his eyes showed battle-lust.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes, a battle wanting apprentice showed bad luck for the Clan, Darkstripe had been the cat to want battle but Tigerclaw had quickly gotten that out of him, Tigerclaw's ear twitched as Graypaw began to whisper to Firepaw.

"He's lying." The gray tom whispered

Firepaw turned to look at him, "About what?" His tone had a menacing factor

"A battle happened just before you arrived." Graypaw explained,

"Is that how Ravenpaw got hurt?" Firepaw asked

Tigerclaw didn't hear Graypaw respond, so he guessed he had nodded or something, "Hurry up!" He snarled, "I don't want to be out here too long!"

His mew startled the apprentices, and they hurried to catch up.

The tour had taken most of the day, which annoyed Tigerclaw, the two apprentices were as slow as can be, even Ravenpaw had been faster! Speaking of the black tom, Tigerclaw needed to check on him.

Tigerclaw glanced at the medicine den, to his surprise, he saw Thistlestar in there talking to Spottedleaf and his apprentice, Tigerclaw decided to wait to go but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

 **Switched**

When Ravenpaw awoke from his nap, he was troubled, his dreams had been scattered and weird, but he had his answer, he looked over at Spottedleaf, the she-cat was in the back of her den, sorting out her herbs and cleaning out the dead ones.

"Um Spottedleaf?" Ravenpaw mewed, his mew evidently startled her, as she jumped, and her tail lashed, but she immediately covered it, "Yes Ravenpaw?" She asked

"I… Can Thistlestar come here?" He asked nervous

Spottedleaf looked surprised as she turned away from her herbs, "Of course." Her mew was soft, and her eyes showed knowledge in that moment, but when Ravenpaw blinked it was gone and the she-cat was padding out of the den.

A few minutes later, she returned with the leader behind her, Thistlestar's face was clear and defined, but his eyes showed that he was confused.

"Thistlestar?" Ravenpaw asked, and the leader's amber eyes turned to Ravenpaw, "Yes? What is it?"

Ravenpaw glanced at Spottedleaf, who looked back at him, Ravenpaw swallowed and spoke, "I wish to become Spottedleaf's apprentice." His mew was fast and nervous

Thistlestar started at him, but eventually nodded, "If that is what you wish." Ravenpaw sighed and looked out of the den, and saw Tigerclaw staring at him, he turned back to Thistlestar, "Can Tigerclaw get another apprentice soon?"

Thistlestar looked out of the den and saw Tigerclaw sitting there, Thistlestar smiled, and turned back to Ravenpaw, "I'll make sure he gets one of Lionheart's kits." He said, "Now come, we'll announce it to the Clan and make it official."

Ravenpaw nodded, and tried to swallow his fears, but as he padded out and met Tigerclaw's amber eyes, they all came rushing back, he saw his brother, Dustpaw with his new mentor Darkstripe, the toms seemed to get along so Ravenpaw needn't worry about that.

But as he heard Thistlestar call the Clan, together and watched as the cats of ThunderClan gather, he worried that he would get laughed at, and ridiculed for his choice, but there was no going back now.

He looked up at Thistlestar, and then Spottedleaf, waiting for Thistlestar to speak was hardest moments of Ravenpaw's life up to that moment.

"One of our apprentices has brought a request to me." Thistlestar began, "Ravenpaw." He beckoned Ravenpaw forward with his tail, trying to swallow his fear again, he stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw is it your wish to become a medicine cat?" Thistlestar asked, and Ravenpaw nodded, "Then it shall be." The great tom said, "Ravenpaw from this moment onward until you receive your full name, your mentor shall be Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf padded forward, and stood by Ravenpaw, "Spottedleaf you are a wise and talented medicine cat, pass your knowledge onto this apprentice." The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and turned to touch noses with Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw felt her nose against his as he closed his eyes, and knew that there was no going back, he was a medicine cat apprentice.

 **A/N Whoo! That took forever, I actually started it right after I got back from my trip, and it took that long to finish, but once I got into in and actually motivated I couldn't stop! I still need OCS for Blazing Fire so go over there and send one in! I'm actually really excited to start that story, so the OCS would help it get started faster**


End file.
